White Eyes
by kaayla lovely
Summary: Emerson Vanders, just the typical beautiful Californian girl. Well she was until she came to Ipswich. Who knew that she was really an Guardian, Who knew she was a sister, to Spencer's Finest Boy, Caleb Danvers. Now Emerson Vanders is Emerson Danvers. Oh?
1. Old History

_Though time the family of the Sons of Ipswich have watched them slowly die._

_This Power they claim is a gift but also a curse._

_With every Use they slowly die. Unwanted. Unleashed. Unlived._

_The Covenant of Silence was formed one year to silence the members of their amazing but terrible abilities. Together Danvers, Simms, Parry, Garwin and Pope all lived and The Covenant survived._

_However one warlock wanted more. More Power. He was banished and the bloodline disappeared, or so they thought. _

_One descendant made it thought he was named Chase. With Power comes Responsibility. Little did this descendant know...The Power was Addictive and unforgiving. The boy was killed in his hunt of power. Now the bloodline was finished. Never to be heard of again._

_But when lies twist the Danvers family go way back. A mixture of fear and strength showed and one descendant made a choice to go behind backs and make other heir, just one other That heir will be powerful, a gift from the great lord, more powerful then any other human, maybe the heir isn't human?. Now there are two Danvers descendants. _

_Now the Power has gone behind backs as well and now a new heir is slowly rising. _

_Its time for the curse to end. The time is now. _


	2. New Friends

It hurt, it all hurt her. The pain shot though her body like lightening. Emerson grunted as she fell to the ground. She was sixteen. It was her birthday. She now had powers of the gods, little did she know.

Emerson Vanders just turned sixteen she was waiting in bed waiting for that second so she could celebrate. Emerson lifted herself from her bed and walked over to the mirror sitting in the corner of her room.

She lifted her head to be greeted by snowy white eyes. She looked again and watched as a tear escaped her left eye. Always when she cried the first tear always settled down on the left side. She looked around confused and upset about what had just happened only a moment ago she was waiting and watching the clock, waiting until she could finally call herself a sixteen year old but something had gone wrong and she had been lifted by an unknown force and it had felt like Emerson had been struck by lightening.

She raced down into her mother's room and called her harshly waking her from her deep slumber. Abigail Vanders woke looking around to find her crying daughter. "Emerson! What's wrong?" She asked concern in her eyes, she of course knew perfectly what was wrong. She had been told of the power.

"My eyes!" Emerson said looking up and making eye contact. Abigail looked at her daughter's eye and spoke. "Em, I don't see a problem. Nothing is wrong with your eyes."

"What?" Emerson cried running out of the room. She ran into her own room and shut the door, locking it along the way. Emerson looked back in the mirror to see her normal deep brown eyes starring back at her. She sighed deeply, still strongly confused but went and hoped into bed after all, she needed her sleep, she was moving tomorrow. Moving to Ipswich.

_There were four boys sitting around a fire watching as a book spun. "Caleb, did you felt someone Using like night? Like Using heaps!" A boy with longish dark blonde hair and wide hazel eyes said._

"_Yeah. It woke me up at about 3.30 this morning." A blue eyed brunette said sighing. _

"_Do you think Chase is back?" Said the fair blonde boy. All three boys turned to face a strong looking male with short brown hair and brown eyes._

"_I don't know." The natural looking leader said sighing as he turned to look at each boy. "But something strange happened."_

Emerson rolled over trying to remember what happened last night and in her dream. '_White eyes, Using, Caleb? This is all too weird!'_ She thought as she got herself up out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Emerson stood watching herself in the mirror. She looked at her dark brown hair and dazzling brown eyes make her lightly tanned body with her rosy pink cheeks, she watched her eyes carefully wondering if she was dreaming about her eyes turning white or if she was just going purely insane. She began to strip of her clothes and jumped into the shower to be greeted by the water pounding hotly on her back 

and running down her legs. She started washing her hair with her watermelon scented shampoo and run her petite hands down though her smooth wet hair loving the silky wet feeling.

Emerson grabbed a towel and tied it around her hair letting her hair dry and used another towel to dry her body. Emerson made her way out her ran into her mother giving Emerson the normal 'hurry up were going to be late' talk.

Fifteen minutes later Emerson and her suitcases were down next to the car. She was all ready wearing a pair of sweatpants and a fitted V neck t-shirt, she had her long wavy brunette hair tied on loosely in a messy bun, of course she had to have comfy clothes after all it was a seven hour drive. Her mother made her way to the car and Emerson jumped in the passenger's seat. They started driving and soon they were making there way down the highway, on there way to Ipswich!

It was currently 5.30 PM and Abigail was driving to the Danvers manor. Emerson had been told stories about the Danvers by her parents, they were very close friends.

Emerson turned off her iPod and looked up as her mother drove into a circular driveway. Beyond the drive was a house, _'More like a hotel._' Emerson thought as she watched the house with breathtaking beauty. Emerson watched her mother jump out of the car and ran to a lady equally excited. The lady was beautiful in the elegant way she had perfect dark brown hair and glowing blue eyes that were filled with tears. Emerson watched as the two middle aged woman hugged with joy.

Her mother turned around and smiled at the standing back green eyed brunette. "Emerson this is Evelyn Danvers, one of my best friends."

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Danvers." Emerson smiled up at the lady gracefully took her hand.

"She's beautiful." Evelyn said looking up from Emerson to Abigail. "I'll go get my son." She said and called into the house. Evelyn walked in and about a minute later a boy with dark brown hair much like hers and deep pools of brown eyes came out from behind the door. "Emerson, Abigail this is my son Caleb." Caleb smiled and shock both mother and daughters hands but Emerson couldn't shake off a feeling she got when her hand made contact with his. Sure, his godly gorgeous but Emerson wasn't nervous. She looked up at him taking a better look. They were so alike, the same deep brown eyes and shiny brown hair the only thing different was that Caleb was tanner...and male, can't forget that!

Emerson couldn't help but the look on her mothers face was questionable. Her mother looked from Caleb to Emerson and finally said "He looks just like his father!" Abigail smiled sweetly hiding a lie from Emerson. Evelyn usher Emerson's mother in and left Caleb standing there looking at Emerson. _'There's _

_something about her, like I've scene her before...'_ Caleb thought she he watch Emerson twirl her hair around her finger nervously.

"Emerson, I was just about to go to Nicky's." Caleb said looking into her oh so familiar eyes.

"Oh okay well bye." Emerson said wondering why he was telling her this.

"Do you want to come?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude, I don't know him!" Emerson explained. Caleb smiled showing perfectly straight shiny whites.

"It's a place." Caleb said watching Emerson blush and nodded her head. Caleb walked down towards to Mustang and got in, Emerson following closely behind.


	3. White Truth

Emerson was sitting watch Caleb with particular interest. _He was in my dreams..._ She thought as she watched him drive to Nicky's. Caleb looked over and smiled. She started smiling to, his smile was that contagious.

"So, you're going to Spencer?" Caleb asked breaking a silence.

"Yeah." Emerson said looking out the window.

"You nervous?" He asked as she looked out the window.

"Well yeah I don't really know you that well but I'm driving with you to some unknown place." He chuckled and looked over to see Emerson looking back curiously.

"I meant about going to Spencer. New school."

"Oh right." She said feeling her cheeks go hot. "A little I guess, but still excited!"

"Good." Caleb said as he pulled into a parking spot out the front of an old fashioned bar.

Emerson walked into Nicky's, the place was packed, well it was the weekend. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a fairly good looking boy. _'His nothing to Caleb.' _She thought and giggled under her breath. "Yes?" Emerson asked and boy she saw him look down and up at her and didn't appreciate his wandering eyes. Then suddenly Emerson remembered Caleb, '_where in the world did he go?'_

"New girl ,huh. Well I'm Aaron." He said smugly.

"Okay." Emerson said with a roll of her eyes and turned back around to find Caleb at a table with three boys and another girl. She started making her way to the table where Caleb saw her and smiled signalling to come over. Emerson weaved in and out of the people and again felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Well why don't you come outside and I can show you something." Aaron said grinning trying to make her swoon. Note! Trying. '_Not successful.' _

"I'm fine here." Emerson said getting annoyed. She saw Caleb out of the corner of her eye making his way over and praying this guy would leave. Emerson turned on her heal and left.

"Hey." She said quietly as Caleb looked over from the blonde boy who he was talking to.

"What do you want?" Caleb said as his smile turned into a frown. Emerson turned again and saw the annoying Aaron boy from before.

"What?" Emerson said really getting annoyed.

"You're not seriously choosing these dickheads over me?" Aaron spat. The blonde Caleb was standing next to looked like he was about to hit the guy.

"Leave her alone Aaron." Caleb said back with authority in his voice, he wrapped his arm around Emerson's waist in a protective and no way perverted approach, which she liked.

Before Aaron could said any more she hit him clean across the face. Emerson looked at her hand and looked back up at Aaron, he was holding his face looking at Emerson surprised but that soon turned into angry and left with a huff before getting in Emerson's face saying.

"Bitch." He said and walked away.

"Whoa. That was a pretty good hit. Sound effects and all." The blonde boy said with a proud smirk.

"Yeah well I didn't really want to see what he wanted to show me." Emerson said smiling.

"He did that." The boy said getting all hot in the face again.

"Yeah anyway it's all good."Emerson said shrugging. "Do you go to Spencer?"

"Yeah, are you going there?" He asked.

"Yep." Emerson answered looking around nervously, she caught eyes with a boy sitting down at the table taking with Caleb. He had dark blue eyes that caught your every move and brunette hair that was spiked in some places. "Who is that?" Emerson said breathy still looking at the blue eyed brunette.

"Tyler, What's your name anyway?" '_Well. Well. Well. Tyler.'_

"Emerson, but don't call me that. Call me Em." She answered looking back at the blonde.

"Well Emerson. What a beautiful name. I'm Reid." Reid answered with a smirk.

"Trying to chat up another girl Reid?" A voice said. I turned to see a long haired dark blonde boy with a dark headed girl hanging off his arm.

"You know it. But I think Caleb got there first." Reid said.

"What did I get first?" Caleb said as he walked up besides Emerson.

"Emerson." Reid answered.

"Oh yeah. Guys, this is Emerson." He said looking around the group. "Emerson this is Reid, Kate, Pogue and Tyler-" Caleb said looking at each person. "Wait guys. Where is Tyler?"

"Over there ogling Emerson." Reid answered, smirking. Emerson felt her cheeks grow heated and blushed heavily. Everyone turned to look at Tyler who was now five shades redder.

"Go over, if you want." Caleb whispered in her ear quietly.

"Where?" Em asked.

"Tyler!" He said laughing. "Oh come on you've both been watching each other for the past ten minutes." She blushed once again.

"I have not!" Emerson said stubbornly. She felt a push in her back and looked around to see Reid and Caleb laughing at her. Sending death stares she was about to walk back but she heard a shy 'hello' come from the tables. It was Tyler.

"Hi." She said sitting across from him.

"Tyler Simms." He said looking up and smiling.

"Emerson Vanders." She replied.

"Funny." He said sounding suspicious.

"What is?"

"Well Caleb's last name is Danvers. Your last name is only two letter difference plus you two look sort of alike." _'Oh. He is sort of right. Our eyes, they are exactly the same.'_

"Oh yeah. Well I have to go." Emerson got up and hurried away to look for Caleb. She found him at the pool tables with Reid and Pogue. "Caleb? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure." He said and followed her out of Nicky's.

"Okay. Well I don't know if I'm being paranoid or what. But don't you think we are so much alike it's weird."

"Em, I just met you. I don't really know a lot of things about you and-"

"No! I meant looks." She felt him scan her body until he reached her eyes.

"Your eyes. They are like mine. My mother always used to tell me about how my eyes were so much like my fath-" His eyes opened wider.

"But it's probably just uh, coincidence right?" Emerson said looking down at her fingers. _'This is too weird.'_ She thought over and over in her mind.

"I think we should go home." He said making his way towards the Mustang.

"Alright well what about the others?"

"It's okay. They won't mind." He said and got in the car leaving Emerson standing next to it until she finally followed suit.

* * *

Inside Nicky's Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin were hanging around there normal zone, the pool tables.

"Reid, Uh why didn't you really hit on Emerson I mean-" Tyler asked trying to sound casual, he watched as Reid lined up another shot and with a swift movement from the wrist the ball went rolling in the hole.

"Well, I'm not sure. Something different about her. She seems too sweet and innocent, you know?" He said looking up into the blue eyed brunette's eyes.

"Not really, but don't you think she looks a lot like Caleb?"

"Well she's your type of person of course she's not to sweet for you. Caleb? Looks like Caleb?" Reid laughed. "You think Caleb is hot or sexy like Emerson. Ha! I know a lot of things about you Baby Boy but I didn't know you were gay!" Reid laughed again and Tyler stared him down.

"Reid, I'm being serious!"

"Fine. Yes, I do. Her eyes they are alike, well there is something about them." It wasn't until they heard his voice to know his was listening to there conversations.

"She's going to be mine and oh the things I'll do to her. I bet she'll be a good fuck!" Aaron spat.

"You won't be laying a finger on her!" Reid said and he walked off. Tyler followed Reid by not letting Aaron get away with it, Tyler punched Aaron square in the nose. Reid watched as his normally calm and quiet best friend punched the boy they all hated. Before Nicky could tell them to break it up Reid and Tyler were already out the door.

"Whoa man." Reid said as he watched Tyler get into his Hummer slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Emerson yelled standing up and pacing around the room, anger spread though her veins like venom until she felt a cooling feeling though her body. Turning back she saw her mother look down, Evelyn look simply like the happiest person on the earth, Caleb on the other hand looked shocked.

"Angel..." Evelyn said getting up and hugging her tightly. Emerson pulled away from the tight embrace and looked back at Caleb.

"What?" She snapped trying to sound bitchy but it the calming feeling throughout her body sounded the bitchiness.

"What is she?" Caleb asked. Emerson felt her eyes fill with tears and soon run off and up the stairs. She of course had no idea where she was going and run into a hallway leading to a closed door at the end. She opened the door slowly and closed it behind her taking in her surroundings the walls were white and had a queen sized bed the middle of the large room. Looking over she saw a mirror with photos of Caleb and his friends, some had a beautiful blonde girl that Emerson didn't recognize.

Downstairs Evelyn had just explained everything to Caleb, Abigail had already known but she hated the fact that she didn't know what to do about it that's why they had moved Abigail couldn't stand it any longer. She had already known her daughter was something very special after the day before when she turned exactly sixteen, hearing her daughters piercing screams and watched over her at night as she tossed, talked and screamed in the night was enough for her to come to Evelyn in Ipswich.

"Caleb, go explain _everything._" Evelyn said sternly looking Caleb in the eye.

"You mean everything, _everything?"_ Caleb asked her watching as Evelyn sighed. Caleb got up and made his way up the stairs.

Emerson had stopped crying and turned towards the door hearing it open, Caleb entered giving her a weak smile.

Emerson turned back looking in the mirror at her unnatural white eyes. "What is wrong with me?" She asked herself. Caleb walked up to the mirror standing beside her.

"You're like me."

"What?" Emerson said turned towards him. Caleb sighed letting his eyes flash black.

"Whoa!" Emerson said gasping. "Why are mine white and yours black?"

"Because I'm a Warlock, you're an Angel." Caleb said now smiling, it was good to tell someone who was going though the power other then his brothers.

"You think I'm an Angel! Ha! Sure."

Caleb looked at her again, more sternly this time. "You're serious?" She answered in a husky whisper. Caleb nodded slowly looking her in the oh so familiar eyes.

"Explain everything." Emerson stated, Caleb looked at Emerson, she looked so serious and so much older. Her normally pretty pools of brown were gleaming a brilliant and pure pearly white and her long brunette hair tied up out of her face. Caleb took her hand and led her to his bed where they both laid down side by side.

"Okay but no interruptions." Emerson nodded and smiled a little. "When my mother was pregnant with me _our_ father was visited in his dreams by God's Guardian of the Sky. Her name was Jasmine and she told _our_ father that a child was needed it would be a girl of great power and beauty. That girl was you. My father told my mother that the great lord had asked the Guardian of the Sky to gift the child to him. Which she agreed to. She wanted someone she trusted to have this child so my mother suggested your mother, Abigail. Now you are the Guardian of the Sky. You have amazing powers. Jasmine and God choose you to be the next guardian to help the world from the devils demons and followers." He finished.

Emerson stayed silent taking all this new information in until she finally asked. "What about you being a warlock?"

"I'll explain tonight at the colony house." Caleb said.

"Show me." She said rolling over to face Caleb better.

"What?"

"Your powers show me!" Emerson said again.

Caleb nodded and looked at Emerson, he eyes flashed black and he concentrated on Emerson and lifting her with the power. Nothing happed. He changed his view to the TV remote and soon enough with a flick of his wrist the remote was soaring though the air and onto his outstretched palm.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Emerson said giggling quietly.

"Pfft! Your much more powerful than me. Show me what you can do." Caleb said sitting up and sitting closer to Emerson.

Emerson shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "I don't know how to." Emerson looked down at her shoes and sighed once again.

"I'll teach you." Caleb said, he smiled as Emerson lifted her head and watched her face light up.

"Thankyou big brother!" Emerson said and hugged him. She got off the bed and skipped out of the room.

Caleb sighed and rubbed his temples, this too was a lot to take in for him. Caleb got out his phone and rang Pogue telling him to meet him at the 'meeting place' and to tell Reid and Tyler as well. He was going to tell Emerson anything and everything, she deserved to know.


	4. Street Racing?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant boys, sadly!  
Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, alerted and favourite!**_

_**W**_hite _**E**_yes

_**C**_hapter _**T**_hree:

Tyler and Reid were starring intensely at her, they had been for the last ten minutes. Ever since Caleb had told them about Emerson being his sister. Of course Tyler wasn't too surprised since they looked so much alike.

Currently Reid was pacing back and fourth, Tyler was starring up Emerson looking over every part of her, if this was what undressing someone with your eyes was then not so innocent Baby Boy was an expert at it. Caleb was watching Tyler with a look of overprotection while Pogue was racking his brains thinking.

"Okay, so Emerson is your sister?" Pogue asked.

"Yes." Caleb said taking his eyes away from Tyler.

"She's also an Angel?"

"Yes." Caleb replied again.

"Have you told her about the book?" Tyler asked ripping his eyes away from Emerson, who was sitting and starring at the ground in front of her deeply in thought.

"Book of Damnation?" Pogue asked looking at Tyler.

"No. Remember that book with the white angel wings on the spine but every time we touched it, the spell would make the person who touched it get distracted and go do something completely different." Tyler answered.

Caleb stood up and walked over to Emerson who had not taken in one time the group had just said, she was to surprised that she was in the Danvers' colony house sitting with four extremely good looking boys but they weren't even boys they were warlocks!

"Em?" Caleb asked using his soft voice he always used with her. Emerson brought her glassy brown eyes up to look into Caleb's soft but very serious brown ones. "I think we have something to help you. Stand up for me?" Caleb said as he helped the young girl up.

Caleb walked over to the old dusty bookcase, Emerson followed closely behind, the eyes of Pogue, Reid and Tyler burning into the siblings back.

Caleb reached out to grab the book that was now glowing more than ever. Caleb took his hand back thinking everything over, once and for all. "Call it." Caleb stated, looking at Emerson.

Emerson shot him a confused stare until he spoke, "Think about it in your mind and hold your hand out." Emerson did as she was told. She opened her eyes to see a beautifully glowing white book floating though the air until it landed softly in her hands.

"Book of Purita." Emerson spoke out loud as she ran her finger over the book cover.

"Purita!" Tyler spoke. "That's French for purity!" Everyone turned to look at the blue eyed boy when Pogue spoke.

"It is to."

Everyone looked back at Emerson as she ran her fingers all over the book. The books glow started coming off on her body and soon she was part of it. The Book of Purita and Emerson were one, a team you could call it.

"Open it." Reid said breathy as he watched the young girl glow. The other boys nodded there heads signalling 'yes'. Slowly Emerson opened the white crested book, her eyes widened in amazement, it had everything, names of Angels, powers they had, the history, and other fellow magical creatures.

Suddenly she grabbed over right wrist, there was pain and it felt like millions of cuts just slicing away at her skin. She dropped the book and the boys all rushed over, asking if she was okay and what happened. Emerson ignored them and focused on the spitting pain going though over fingers and wrist. What she saw was impossible or was it? This was magic after all. She blinked a couple of times, making sure she wasn't seeing anything but no, she wasn't seeing anything it was still there. It meaning the tattoo like picture now burning though her skin. It was silver and elegant. Much like wild vines with leaves twisting and turning around the skin. The 'tattoo' started from her wrist making its way up her long and petite fingers. 'Well, now I have two, to bad this one is really visible!' Emerson thought.

"Em! What happened?" Pogue asked, concern flowing though his brilliant hazel eyes.

"Are you allowed tattoos at Spencer?" Emerson asked with a small smile tugging at the lips.

"Yes, why?" Reid asked slowly. Emerson smiled and held her hand up wriggling her now silver tattooed fingers.

"Whoa!" Tyler said breathlessly. Reid, Caleb and Pogue were all gawking and gasping.

"When did this happen?" Caleb asked in his fatherly voice. Reid twitched hearing it, '_I bet that's the voice he gets when he gets a lecture._' Emerson thought to herself as she giggled a little.

"When I opened the book!" Emerson stated innocently with a widen of the eyes and a small pout the boys faces softened and looked lovingly at her. Well all expect Reid and Caleb. Caleb of course still had his lecture look and voice on while Reid was disappointed that he wasn't the centre of attention for once.

"Okay it wasn't her! She was innocent!" Tyler said as he hugged Emerson.

"Yeah! She's innocent and so cute!" Pogue said as he went to join in on the hug. Caleb raised an eyebrow as Reid looked at Caleb for answers.

"I'm going to check up Angel's in the Book of Damnation." Caleb said as he walked off. Reid stood there now smirking as he watched his two friends hug, flirt and coo with the younger sister of Caleb Danvers. Reid jaw dropped when he watched the youngest of the four boys kiss Emerson straight on the lips.

"Reid! I found something!" Caleb called as he looked over to see the blue eyed brunette now lightly kissing his new little sister.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled as he tried to separate the two. Emerson's eyes returned to there natural brown as she stood back and saw that Tyler and Pogue were now standing there dumbly scratching their heads.

"What just happened?" Tyler asked glancing around at the group.

"Come sit down. There is something about it in the book." Caleb said with a sigh as he ran his tan fingers though his spiky brown hair.

The Book of Damnation was now floating in the middle of the fired up circle. "Shit." Emerson mumbled as she watched the book float in front of Caleb's face.

"Uh huh! Here it is! '...they have a natural seductive charm that can be used to make the receiver do anything they want." The four godly looking boys turned to look at a giggling Emerson.

"What?" She asked though her giggles. "It's funny!" She added.

"Ah, don't tell Kate about this." Pogue said looking at the dark haired girl.

"You will not be using that at school." Caleb said sternly. Emerson pouted sadly watching Tyler and Reid fall into her arms.

"Why not, Caleb?" Reid asked as he pinched Emerson's cheek lightly, Tyler giggled like a five year old at Christmas when Pogue came over and pried Reid and Tyler away from Emerson.

"Emerson!" Caleb said sternly. Once again Emerson pouted and looked over at her older brother.

"I don't know when I'm doing it!" Emerson stated the innocent truth.

"Fine. Well I guess we all know now." Caleb spoke as he ran his fingers though his short dark hair.

"Party time it is!" Reid said getting up and grabbing Emerson. "Come on we have to get you changed!" Pogue, Tyler and Caleb all followed Reid and Emerson up and stairs and out of the old house.

* * *

"What about this?" Reid said as he held up a leopard print baby doll singlet. Emerson rolled her eyes at the blonde and grabbed the top off him as she ushered him out of Caleb's guest room turned Emerson's new and official room. Evelyn had invited Abigail and Emerson to live with her since she going lonely, Abigail a accepted kindly and Evelyn had told Emerson told she was taking the four of them out shopping for furniture for Emerson's new bedroom.

"You done yet?" Reid called from the other side of the room.

"Almost!" Emerson said as she flung the spotted shirt over her head. Grabbing her phone, makeup and hair brush she opened the door and was soon tugged all the way down to Tyler's Hummer.

Reid had hopped on the front seat with Tyler in the passengers seat and Caleb and Pogue sitting in the back. Emerson smirked throwing open the passengers sit and sitting on top of Tyler watching as his cheeks heated up to a bright pink blush.

"There are seats in the back." Pogue said stating the obvious.

"I need a mirror." Emerson shot back as she carefully drew a line of eye liner around the deep brown eye. Getting out her mascara she applied the think black liquid onto her lashes making them grow in length.

"What does that do?" Tyler asked eyeing the bottle in her fingers.

"Mascara." Emerson said, saying not more.

"And that is?" Tyler asked.

"You don't know what mascara is?" Tyler shook his head and Emerson's eye widened.

"Why silly, they make her eye lashes longer!" Emerson said like it way the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would you want to do that?" Tyler asked. Emerson turned in his lap and glared at him.

"Do you not know any girls?" Emerson asked, raising her eyebrow.

Tyler blushed and looked at Reid. "Yeah, but Sarah and Kate, they don't wear mascara!"

"We will make bets when we get there." Emerson said as he started brushing though her hair. Emerson heard Tyler gasp from behind her and she turned to see him. He moved some of the hair over on her neck and pointed, Emerson nodded and put her fingers to her lips. Tyler sighed and with a nod he placed his hands on her lap, making himself comfortable.

"Everything okay up there?" Caleb asked. He got three answers, 'great', 'yes' and 'good'. Caleb run his fingers though his hair, thinking about everything and if he was okay with suddenly having a sister. He nodded slowly thinking that it wasn't her fault, it was a prophecy, and it had to happen.

Emerson leaned back against Tyler's chest and asked, "So where is the party?"

"Right here." Reid replied as he stopped the car and swung the door open, jumping down from the midnight black Hummer.

Emerson jumped off Tyler and grabbed his hand as he weaved in and out of crowds of drunk and dancing people. Emerson stood back as Tyler, Caleb, Pogue and Reid were greeted with cheek kisses from two girls.

Kate finally got to Emerson and said, "Emerson right?" Emerson nodded and smiled. "I'm Kate. This is Sarah!" She said as she pointed to the blonde walking over. Emerson smiled at the two girls and walked back to Caleb were she stood next to him wandering what to do at an Ipswich party.

"So, what do you kids do at Ipswich parties?" Emerson asked looked around the group.

"I'm a year older than you!" Reid replied. _'I guess he doesn't like being called a kid...Ha!'_

"Oh you know. Dance, drink. The usual." Kate replied as she dragged Pogue onto the dancing area.

Sarah eyed Caleb, he laughed as he was dragged away, just like Pogue.

There Emerson stood looked between Reid and Tyler. "So..." She said. Reid sighed and grabbed her hand directing her towards the dancing couples.

The beat thumped though their bodies as they danced swapping partners every song. Emerson was currently dancing with Kate and Sarah as the boys had gone to rest or more like try not to droll over the three dancing girls.

Emerson turned away from the girls spotting the handsome face of Tyler and walked over to him catching her breath. She bent down to the cooler and grabbed another beer. "That's your sixth one!" Tyler cried, looking at her for signs of drunkenness.

"After this one it will hit." Emerson replied looking at the brunette, smugly.

"You know you're not that innocent for an Angel?" Tyler said watching as she twisted the lid of the bottle with ease.

"I am very innocent!" Emerson mocked putting her hand to her heart.

Tyler just laughed and took another gulp of his beer. "Why aren't you dancing?" Emerson asked Tyler.

"I don't dance." Tyler replied looking her in the eye.

"Everyone dances!"

"I mustn't be everyone then." He said looking around at the grinding pairs.

"Dance with me!" Emerson stated simply. Tyler shook his head embarrassed, as a small blush creep up his cheeks.

With a flash of white Tyler was in the palm of her hand, her dragged him into the middle of the drunken dancers and let Tyler off her charm. He looked around, then finally realized what she what done.

"Damn!"

"Cant say 'no' to me!" Emerson replied laughing.

"Erm, that's true." Tyler said as he grinned. After the song ended the DJ spoke.

"Special request, from Kate and Sarah! They also requested a shout out to Tyler and Emerson!" Tyler and Emerson both turned up to the tables where Kate and Sarah stood grinning and waving while the DJ laughed. Tyler was as red as a tomato and surprisingly Emerson wasn't far behind.

'_Kill Kate and Sarah!'_ Tyler thought mentally as he watched the two girls get claimed by there respected boyfriends.

"May I have this dance?" Emerson asked as she turned towards Tyler, both there blush's had calmed. Tyler placed his hands on Emerson's hips as she slid her hands up around Tyler's neck.

Thirty seconds into the song when they there both starting to feel comfortable around each other he was a rush and people and once again the DJ spoke. "The Cops are coming!"

Emerson turned to look at Tyler who grabbed her hand and they made there way up the huge hill to there the Hummer was parked. They could see Reid, Caleb and Pogue all sitting there waiting when they saw red and blue lights flashing dangerously. Tyler and Emerson ran towards the black Hummer and Emerson made her way towards the driver's seat while Tyler headed to the passengers.

"Wait! What the hell?" Reid asked as Emerson pulled him out of the driver's seat and opening the back door pushed him towards the now laughing Pogue and Caleb. The Cops were right on there tail when Emerson started the car, speeding off into the night with the Cops right on there tail.

Emerson flattened her foot on the petal making the Hummer rawr forward, the cops falling behind by an inch.

"Wow Tyler! I really love your car!" Emerson said sweetly laughing at the boys who were now as pale as ghosts.

"Yeah, Watch where your going!" Tyler said as he clung to anything with dear life.

"Oh chill. Boys." Emerson said shaking her head as the swerved around the corner, she let her eyes go white as she looked into the night. She could see for kilometres and turned the car around facing the cop car that was going full speed at them making Emerson delicately turn back into the trees.

"Where did you learn to drive like this?" Reid asked finally relaxing. Emerson looked ahead seeing there were no trees for another 100 metres and quickly turned her body so she was looking back behind her at the police car that have just crashed into a tree. Laughing she turned back and answered Reid's question with a smirk over her shoulder.

"Street racing." She said simply.

"Explains a lot." Reid said as the colour returned to his face. Emerson laughed and made a left and then a right getting back onto the main road and speed away from the crashed police car.

"Wait! You only just turned sixteen, how can you street race without a licence?" Pogue asked from the backseat.

"Like I'm doing now." Emerson answered. Pogue scrunched up his nose in confusion and looked at Caleb who just shrugged and looked back towards with road.

Soon the Danvers' Manor came into view and Caleb, Pogue and Emerson got out. Emerson gave kisses on the cheek to Reid and Tyler and thanked them. Pogue left on his motorcycle after saying goodbye to Caleb and Emerson.

"Race ya!" Emerson yelled as she took of down the driveway, Caleb soon caught up and Emerson powered forward leaving him behind. She beat him to the door and watched as he caught up. They entered the house laughing and saw there mothers sitting at the table laughing and playing cards.

"Family! Darling Emerson is now home!" Emerson called as the walked up to Evelyn and Abigail. They turned towards them and smiled. "Gah! I'm going to bed now." Emerson said as she went to give Caleb, Evelyn and Abigail kisses. Emerson had felt a lot more comfortable around all her new Ipswich friends since her found out she was Caleb's step-sister. Same father, different mothers. Emerson skipped upstairs leaving Abigail, Evelyn and Caleb.

"Mother, you're not drinking!" Caleb said as he looked at the two ladies.

"No Caleb I'm not." She replied smiling up at her son. "You seem happy." She added.

Caleb just shrugged and smiled up at the stairs."You know I think Emerson was the best thing that ever happened to you!" Evelyn said looking up at the stairs, towards the young sixteen year old's room. Since finding out about the two teenagers being siblings Evelyn had told Abigail that she must move in. Abigail had agreed saying it was best for the two of them to finally get to know one another.

Caleb smiled thinking the same thing about her mother and Abigail. Abigail truly brought out the best in his mother. She wasn't smoking, moping or even drinking. She seemed _happy_?


	5. Sleepover Games

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant. I only own Emerson, Abigail, Serena.  
Please Review and make suggestions and comments! Thanks :)**_

_**W**_hite _**E**_yes

_**C**_hapter _**F**_our:

Today was Sunday, a day before school starts. The girls, Kate, Sarah and Emerson were having a sleepover and had kicked Caleb out for the night telling him he could come back after nine. The girls were all in there pyjamas jumping around to the sound of The Spice Girls. It wasn't everyday you could blast the music, let your hair down and sing with the girls, was it?

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really,  
Really really wanna zigazig ha." _

The girls all sang as they danced around the kitchen.

"Hey! You girls wanna go swimming?" Emerson asked looked at the two girls with a wild glint in her wide brown eyes. 

"Didn't bring any swimmers." Sarah replied, Emerson and Kate looked at her grabbing Sarah's arms they run out of the kitchen and though the garden heading towards the clear blue water.

"On three! _One, two!" _ Emerson pushed both girls into the chilled pool water on two. Both girls screamed and fell into the water with loud splashes.

"EMERSON!" Kate cried glaring at the younger girl. Emerson smiled, devilishly. They could all hear the lyrics of Wannabe in the back ground and laughed.

"_So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me,  
You gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
We got G like MC who likes it on an,  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
And as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around."_

The speakers sang loudly. Kate got herself up and out of the water as did Sarah and made there way towards the dark haired girl.

"So, who's got Em in the place?" Kate sung as she slowly made her way towards Emerson. Emerson who knew better slowly backed away from Kate, unknown to the blonde girl standing behind her. Sarah grabbed Emerson's hands and Kate laughter as the two dripping wet girls pushed Emerson towards the 

edge of the pool. Kate and Sarah smirked before going to give the final push before they could however all three girls felt a jab of there back and all tumbled into the pool. Emerson broke to the surface to the clear water seeing four smirking and laughing boys. Beside her Sarah and Kate broke though and turned to look at Emerson who was now smirking. Kate, Sarah and Emerson all looked at each other and nodded.

Making there way out of the water the three now soaked girls threw themselves around each boy. Kate around Pogue, Sarah around Caleb and Emerson who was wrapped around Reid and Tyler.

"Boys." Kate said as fell back into the water with Pogue still wrapped in her arms. Sarah's smirked even wider as Caleb looked down at her. Sarah wrapped her legs around his torso pushed leaned forward making Caleb lose his footing and the two of them sink down into the pool.

"Ha! Nicely done Sar!" Emerson said though her laughing fits.

"To bad we can't say the same to you!" Reid said as Tyler and himself pushed Emerson in the pool who came up in a huff ten seconds later.

"Aw, I'm sorry Em." Tyler said as he held out his hand to help Emerson out. Reid followed suit and Emerson grabbed on to both of their hands and tugged on them making them fall back into the water on either side of Emerson. Running her hands threw the water Emerson felt something change, she looked down at her new tattoo caused by the Power, the tattoo was now moving like a ripple had changed the vines and leaves positions.

"Ty!" Emerson whispered as she nudged the dark haired blue eyed boy in the ribs. He turned away from splashing Kate and Pogue with the water and turned to the young girl next to him.

"Look!" She said as she pushed her wrist towards him. Emerson watched as Tyler's eyes widened, he laughed and smiled at her.

"Em, you're amazing you know that!" He said breathy as he followed his finger with the twisting and twirling silver waves on her hand. Emerson smiled at his interest and looked around at the others who were all watching Tyler and Emerson closely.

"Control yourself." Caleb said speaking up.

"What?" Emerson asked, clearly confused.

"You're heating up the water!" Reid said laughing.

"I am not!" Emerson replied, Tyler was now watching the conversation, smiling.

"What's the big grin for?" Emerson asked Tyler.

"You are to." He answered, still with the big goofy grin on his face.

"It feels fine to me!" Emerson said as she watched everyone get out.

Sarah looked around realizing there were no towels, suddenly to felt very exposed in her black singlet and orange silk boxers, she felt even more sorry for Emerson who was coming out now and only had on a white silk nightly showing of her deep Danvers tan, yes the one all the Danvers had.

"I'm cold." Emerson announced as her teeth chatted with coldness. "Hmm, I wonder." She said looking over to Caleb. "Caleb, you said I have control and air and water right?" Caleb nodded quickly and Emerson's face brightened into a smile. Her eyes turned white in seconds and she make a pulling movement and suddenly her hair was dry and long, her dress was no longer pulled down with heavy water and her tanned skin was no longer shiny with water. Emerson's eyes returned to there natural brown as she smiled with satisfaction.

"What did you just do?" Kate asked as she watched with wide eyes.

"Oh well, I focused on the water and I pulled it off me." Emerson replied pointing to the pool of water on the ground in front of her. Sarah and Kate looked around at the boys who were heating themselves up and slowly drying. Emerson rolled her eyes at the two girls and within seconds her eyes were yet again white and she made a movement towards her. Sarah laughed and cuddled into herself wrapping her own arms around her middle. Everyone turned to look at the blonde girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Sarah?" Kate asked crossing her arms across her now warm chest. Sarah looked up and saw everyone's expressions and unwrapped her arms and looked down at the ground with shy smile.

The group burst out laughing and walked back into the kitchen. "So, may I ask why you boys are here?" Emerson asked, looking from each boy.

"It's eleven sis. That's after nine." Caleb replied crossing his arms. "Plus I'm allowed to see my girlfriend!" He added wrapping his arm around Sarah.

"Okay. What are they doing here?" She said smiling in Pogue, Reid and Tyler's direction.

"Hey! Don't you want me here?" Reid protested.

"Um. No." Emerson said in a dead serious tone before she looked away and started laughing with Caleb and Tyler. "Okay seriously. What are you guys doing here?"

"Crashin'" Tyler replied, flopping down on the couch.

"Alright. So you're staying the night?" Emerson asked looking between the two couples.

The boys all nodded and Sarah and Kate's eyes lit up. "Oh boy. Ew! Well us single people will go have our own party sleepover thing!" Emerson said dramatically as she grabbed Reid and Tyler and exited the room.

"She'll be back." Kate said shrugging as Pogue and Caleb dragged the girls off into the movie room.

--

"Truth or Dare?" Reid asked Emerson.

"What?" Emerson asked turning away from her laptop.

"Come on! We are playing Truth or Dare." Emerson closed her laptop and jumped on her bed next to Reid and Tyler.

"Fine. Dare." Emerson said, crossing her legs.

Reid smirked. "Tongue Tyler." He said looking at Tyler who was now starting to blush

"What?" Emerson asked still shocked.

"Make out with Tyler." Reid said again.

"Well I'm not doing it with you in the room!" Emerson said looking at the blonde boy with her raised perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Or you can do it with me..." Reid said, smirking his trademark smirk.

"Tyler is good. Don't know where your mouth has been." Emerson replied, smirking at the look at Reid's face.

Reid finally got over the comment and smirked again. "That is true."

"Well I've just get you two off now." Reid said pushing Emerson and Tyler off the bed harshly. "Have fun!" Reid said as he closed the door of the wardrobe, with Emerson and Tyler inside of course.

Reid laughed to himself, thinking about how much Tyler owed him.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to. Reid's just-" Tyler said until Emerson's finger gently came into contact with his lips, silencing him.

"Do you mind?" Emerson whispered in his ear, quietly. Tyler shook his head. Emerson smiled and gently kissed the boy, she felt his right arm snake around her back pulling her into him a little more, Emerson smiled into the kiss as Tyler ran his tongue along her bottom lip, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Tyler's other hand came up cupping the brunettes face in his hand while Emerson's arms wrapped around Tyler's toned waist.

The two stayed like that for awhile, exploring each others body, running hands along the sides. That was until an annoyed knocking came from the other side of the door. Emerson broke away from the kiss and spoke. "What?"

"I'm getting bored all by myself!" Reid said, opening the door, to bad Tyler was already leaning on the door. Emerson laughed and opened the door walking out, Tyler walking out behind her, sporting a very dreamy grin.

"Now it's my turn!" Emerson said jumping back beside Reid on the bed. "Reid, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course!" Reid said as Tyler climbed back onto the king sized bed.

"Okay. Kiss Tyler!" Emerson watched as Reid's face turned horror struck. "Oh so bad boy isn't going to do it?"

Reid's face instantly toughened at that. Reid leaned in and kissed Tyler quickly on the cheek. Emerson laughed as both boys face scrunched up in disgust. Emerson turned to see Kate looking between the two boys. Emerson broke into a fit of laughter, falling off the bed. Reid and Tyler also turned to see Kate with a look of confusion or amusement stuck on her pretty face.

"Well I was coming to tell you we were going to do something but it seems like you two are having fun." Kate said raising an eyebrow. Emerson broke into another fit of giggles and Kate smiled helping to brown eyed girl up off the floor.

Emerson sat and watched Kate, Pogue, Caleb and Sarah, they were all sickly sweet. The group there currently watching The Family Stone, well Reid was watching, no scratch that it was ogling Rachel McAdams.

"Arh! Stop being to sickly cute!" Emerson groaned, as the 'sickly cute' couples looked over at the brunette and smirked.

"Reid is corrupting you!" Sarah cried, Kate smirked and laughed.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." Emerson grunted as she peeled herself away from the couch and stomped up the stairs.

Emerson was fast asleep when she felt the weights change in her bed. "Sarah? Kate?" Emerson asked, still half asleep and her voice deep and husky from lack of use.

"No its Tyler." The voice said, smiling at her voice. Emerson opened an eye at the boy lying next to her.

"Tyler?" She asked, confused at why he was in Kate's placement on the bed.

"Yeah. Pogue kicked me out when Kate came in. So I went to Caleb's room, Erm Sarah was there." Tyler said as he rolled over. The two teenagers faced with other. _Sarah?_ Emerson thought, she looked over her shoulder to see nobody, indeed Sarah wasn't there, unless of course she turned invisible. Arh. No. She was with Caleb.

"You walked in on them?" Emerson asked turned back to the brilliant blue eyes of Tyler Simms.

"You could say that." Tyler replied, with a slight smirk. Emerson laughed and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Goodnight Tyler Simms." Emerson said closing her eyes peacefully. Emerson felt a hot breath on her neck and Tyler pecked her cheek.

"Goodnight Emerson Danvers." Tyler said taking his head away Emerson's neck.

"Danvers?" Emerson asked opening her eyes again.

Tyler nodded and smiled. "You're a Danvers now." He answered. Emerson felt she cheeks tug into a wide smile.

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" Emerson said, snuggling into her soft silk pillow. Two minutes later, Emerson shivered. "Tyler, are you cold?" Emerson asked, looking over at the brunette boy.

Tyler opened his eyes a tiny bit to see the young brown eyed girl on her elbows looking at him. Tyler smiled widely. "Nar, are you?" Tyler asked. Emerson nodded and Tyler shifted his weight and moved closed to Emerson's chilled body. Tyler moved his chest into Emerson's back and wrapped his arm around her waist. Tyler saw Emerson smiled and he smiled to himself. "Better?" He asked, still that happy grin stuck on his face.

"Much." Emerson answered truthfully.

Tyler Simms and Emerson Danvers fell asleep that night in each others embrace but that's not the only thing they fell for. They also fell for each other.


	6. Younger Than You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant. I only own Emerson, Abigail.  
Thanks to Booth-Bones4Life, Bristishgl, Guardian Music Angel and Anangelwithnoname for the sweet reviews, Thanks a lot! I've got to say this is a little short but I wanted to start from the classes. **_

_**W**_hite _**E**_yes

_**C**_hapter _**F**_our:

Emerson opened her eyes to be greeted by the bright electric blue eyes, the eyes of Tyler Simms.

"Morning." Emerson said, letting a yawn escape her lips. Tyler lips turned into a grin when he heard her groggy and husky morning voice. "What time is it?" Emerson asked looked around to find a clock.

"It's six."

"Gah! I'm going back to sleep!" Emerson cried as she snuggled her head back into Tyler's toned chest.

"Em, we have school!" Tyler said, laughing as the brown eyed beauty lifted her head off his chest looking at him questionably.

"School?" Emerson asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Yes, school. Now go get dressed I'll wait for you." Tyler said as he helped Emerson up.

"I've got something better." Emerson said and flicked her now white eyes in the direction of her walk in wardrobe, in seconds the uniform of Spencers Academy flew way and landed on the bed. Emerson looked at Tyler and smiled, in seconds another uniform appeared on the bed, this time a boy's uniform. Tyler's Uniform.

"That is so unfair!" Tyler said, pouting. _'Aw! He looks so innocent!'_ Emerson thought, looking at the 'innocent' Tyler Simms. "You can Use as much as you want and nothing happens to you but I grow all old and wrinkly!" He cried. Emerson laughed and grabbed her uniform, heading towards her bathroom that was connected with her room.

Emerson slipped into the white dress shirt and tie, they both fitted well enough. The young girl grabbed the Spencers skirt and wiggled into it finding it much too big. "Ty!" Emerson called though the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" She faintly heard.

"Can I can back?"

"Sure." Tyler said, as he zipped his gray dress pants.

Emerson came out holding her skirt on the side."My skirt is too big." Emerson said pouting. Tyler laughed and buttoned up his dress shirt.

"I'll call Kate, she's the fashion diva." Tyler said walking out of the room. Emerson smiled and thought about how good he looked shirtless. Nobody would have thought the baby of the group could be so hot.

Tyler came in five minutes later with Kate at his tail. "Katie, my skirt is too big!" Kate laughed; Emerson was the only one that called her Katie.

"Ty, hold this quick." Kate said handing him her blazer. "Now hold your shirt up." Kate said turning back to Emerson. Emerson blushed and held up her shirt to her belly button and watched as Kate flipped the hem of the skirt over twice making the waist band thicker.

"Wah-La!" Kate said, looking at her work from a distance.

"But it's really short!" Emerson said, pulling the skirt down making it sit on her middle thigh.

"Nar, it's a little short but its okay." Kate said. Emerson gave her an all-knowing-look and Kate cringed. "Arh! You look so much like Caleb when you do that! Stop!" Emerson laughed then went back to her serious concern about her _short _skirt. "No really, it looks fine. Doesn't it Tyler?" Kate asked looking at the brunette.

Tyler blushed and looked down, suddenly his shoes becoming the most interesting thing alive. "It looks _good_._" _ Kate smiled proudly.

"See! It has baby boy blushing!" Kate said watching the two teenagers blush. Kate left the room still with a stupid smirk written all over her face.

"Come on Em, were going to be late!" Tyler said, his cheeks turning back to their normal tan colour.

"It's six-thirty!" Emerson cried as she watched Tyler grab her navy vest and blazer then drag her out of her room.

"Do you want breakfast or not?" Tyler asked, smirking at the beauty over his shoulder.

"Fine!" Emerson said and allowed herself to be dragged down the stairs by Tyler who was grinning evilly. Tyler grabbed his Hummers keys off the counter and make his way outside still Emerson latched on to his toned arm.

"Baby boy?" Emerson asked sweetly.

"Yes, Em Gem." Tyler answered, pressing the unlock button letting the doors unlock of the Hummer. Emerson smiled at her new nickname and thought.

"I'm driving!" Emerson yelled as she stole the keys off Tyler. Tyler felt his pockets for the keys and looked over at the sixteen year old. He sighed and let out a laugh, walking towards the passengers seat he so often used.

"Did you know, I'm an expert at pick pocketing?" Emerson grinned, jumping in the driver's seat of the Hummer.

Tyler raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You know you're not that innocent." He spoke, calmly trying not to crack a smile.

"So I've been told." Emerson said with a sigh and a quick million dollar smile, as she started the liquid black Hummer.

Tyler yet again was surprised by her driving. She curved around the corners and sped though the autumn falling leaves from the trees. In a matter of minutes they arrived safely in the student parking lot of Spencers Academy. That was when Emerson started to feel nervous, she looked around at the different groups and thought. _'Great...' _

"Em, you okay?" Tyler asked, looking down at the younger girls hands. They were shaking.

"No!" Emerson cried and clung to the older boy tightly."Can I go home!?" She asked, looking around at the people who had started to notice them.

"Come on. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Tyler said, wrapping his firm tanner arm around the shoulders of the young brunette.

"Promise?" Emerson asked, looking up at the intense eyes of Tyler Simms.

"Of course!" Tyler said, flashing a reassuring smile at the petite girl.

"Okay." Emerson said, smiling slightly at the tingles going though her body starting the moment Tyler had touched her.

"What if no body likes me?" Emerson asked suddenly. Tyler smiled still looking ahead. He couldn't think of anything apart from the currant state of Emerson, it was to cute to see her so scared and nervous.

"I like you." Tyler answered and blushed how that sounded. "So do Kate, Reid, Pogue and of course Caleb!" He added on quickly.

Emerson's eyes widened and she whispered. "Sarah doesn't like me?"

"Yes of course she does!" Tyler laughed and gave Emerson's shoulders quick hold, calming her down instantly.

"It's still not fair! Why can't I be in your grade?" Emerson whined as she latched on to Tyler's strong arm.

"Because you're to young!"

"Am not! Your only one year older!"

"Yeah and I'm the youngest of the grade. Plus, Caleb is two years older then you!" Tyler said, smirking.

"Gah. Come on young boy, your taking me to the principal." Emerson said as she dragged him down the hall of gossiping girls and watching boys.

"I am?"

"You are."


	7. Matthew Watson

**Okay I got a review that pointed out some things so I'll clear something up now. **

**Thanks for pointing those out. Some of them are still to be explained.**

**Yes Emerson has ascended at sixteen, that's one of the things that is different from the boys, Angels ascend to the full power at sixteen while the boys full power at eighteen. **

**And Yes, I agree that the girl hitting Aaron scene after reading some more of the fanfics on here. So that wont be happening so much, Aaron is going to be a little different than most story's. So thanks! I really want to make this story as unique as possible!**

**Sarah, she will be explained in the next chapters. So yes at first she hasn't really been her friendly bubbly self, but that all has an explanation.**

**So thanks to Marah for pointing those out! I hope you like this chapter! Review?**

_**W**_hite _**E**_yes

_**C**_hapter _**F**_ive:

Emerson bit down on her bottom lip and listened to what the Provost was saying. "Now I believe you were captain of the swimming and gymnastics team at Westland's." He spoke, Emerson nodded her head politely and smiled, she looked over to Tyler and he grinned brightly.

"Yes, sir." She answered, calmly.

"Great, well your brother and Tyler will tell you about the swimming team trials and gymnastics trials are tomorrow. Will you be trailing for those?" Provost Higgins said smiling at Tyler, who nodded and smiled back at the provost.

"Yes, that sounds great!" Emerson answered.

"Alright Emerson, Tyler you two are free to go now. Tyler help her around will you." Tyler nodded and Emerson and Tyler both walked out of the office and down the wide corridors of Spencer.

"Now were was that breakfast you promised me?" Emerson asked, grinning up at the taller boy.

"This way, my lady." Tyler answered with a British accent. Emerson laughed loudly at his attempt.

"That was terrible!" Emerson said though her heavy giggles.

"Well I'm sorry!" Tyler answered, overdramatically. Emerson just shook her head at the boy and he led the way to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was packed full of hungry morning students, Emerson looked around and noticed all eyes were on Tyler and her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Tyler's arm weaving him and herself though the crowds of tables and finally spotted her brother and the rest of the group.

"Morning Reid-I-Kins!" Emerson said, wrapping her arms around the blonde boy. She felt him tense until he realized it was her and smiled answering.

"Hey, Em Gem." Emerson smiled and Tyler pouted at the two teens.

"Hey! That's my nickname for Em! Get your own!" Tyler said, grabbing Emerson gently and pulling her away from the blonde.

"Not any more!" Reid teased, with a wink at the two younger teens he walked off over to Caleb and Sarah. Not a minute later the bell rang signalling five minutes to classes start.

"Gayness!" Emerson shouted at the sky dramatically.

"What's gay?" Reid asked as the group started walking back to their lockers to retrieve there books.

"School, like the fact I cant be in your grade!" Emerson said, pouting at Reid who laughed lightly and grinned. Most people were wrong about Reid Garwin, sure he could be an ass and player but he could also be a charming and funny boy, that's how he was around Emerson. You could say Emerson Danvers brought out the best in everyone, well expect Aaron Abbott.

"Em, we already went over this!" Tyler whined as Emerson and Reid caught up with up. "The Provost said we had one period together!" Tyler said, trying to reassure the young beauty.

"Oh yeah." Emerson snorted. "You're in PE and I'm doing gymnastics in the same room. Wow!" Emerson said sarcastically.

"So, we get to watch the girls doing gymnastics!?" Reid asked, with a slight dazzle in his face. Emerson and Tyler both rolled their eyes and ignored the comment.

"I better go." Emerson called walking the opposite direction of the boys.

"See you at lunch!" Reid called after her. Emerson smiled and made her way down to her first class that Tyler had shown her where it was held, Emerson only hoped she was going to right way.

--

"Class this is Emerson Danvers." Miss Belton said as Emerson stood in front of her new English class awkwardly. Once again she found herself standing in front of the snotty mean girls and gawking jocks. Emerson sighed and made her way to her assigned seat. Everyone in the class was still in shock. They whispered loudly about how they didn't know Caleb Danvers had a sister and all the other dirt they could pick at.

Rumours were already spreading like wild fire. Tyler Simms, Emerson Danvers, Reid Garwin and Caleb Danvers. These were the most popular rumours, like the so called 'fact' that Emerson was 'dating' Tyler Simms then she was a 'fuck buddy' then she was married to Caleb. Emerson of course just laughed and thought that she got around. None of these were true, hell they were _far _from true.

"Emerson Danvers...Matthew Watson." The teacher spoke as she went though the names for the new English project about Romeo and Juliet. Emerson looked up and around once she heard her name being called and picked up her books as the teacher assigned everyone a new seating arrangement so they could be with there assigned partners for the project.

The old teacher pointed to an empty seat next to a blonde headed boy with piecing green eyes, he was tanned and muscular in _all _the right places. The first thought that came to mind about the boy was, _'Wow.' _Emerson sat down in the seat and took out her Hello Kitty pencil case, placing it on her lap.

Emerson turned to look at her partner who was looking back at her with a shy smile. "Matt Watson." He said, sticking out a tanned arm.

Emerson smiled and took her hand saying, "Em Danvers."

"Yes, the Daughter of Ipswich or the one married to Caleb Danvers." Matt said, grinning.

"I'm not married!" Emerson said stubbornly, taking her hand back.

"So you are the Daughter of Ipswich!" Matt said, laughing at Emerson's tone.

"Daughter of Ipswich?" Emerson looked uncertainly at Matt, searching his sparkling green eyes for an answer.

"That's what everyone calls there little group."

Emerson's lips formed an 'o' and she looked back to her teacher who was now handing out the Romeo and Juliet books.

Emerson shifted her gaze to the pad of paper in front of her and started doodling flowers and hearts, only to be interrupted by a high pitched sweetly sick voice. Emerson tore her eyes away from the paper and looked up to be greeted by a tall girl with curly red hair. She biting down on her lip and twirled her finger around her girl. Emerson snorted at the girls 'flirting' attempts with Matt, who looked _clearly _uninterested.

"And you are?" The red head whipped her head at the snort and glared down at Emerson.

"Emerson Danvers. Your name is?"

"Rebecca Snider." She sneered. "I better go. Bye Mattie." Rebecca glided down to her seat when Emerson turned to Matt.

"She's was of those ultra popular girls isn't she?" Emerson looked at Matt who was looking at the back of his book that had just recently received from the teacher.

"Nope, that ultra popular girl is you." He answered not taking his eyes off the book. Emerson frowned, trying to understand what he had just said.

"Huh?"

"Anyone who is tight with the Sons of Ipswich is ultra popular." Matt took his eyes away from his book to meet the soft brown glaze of Emerson. _'She looks so much like Caleb.'_ He thought and smiled.

"That's stupid." Emerson made a sour face, Matt let out a laugh at how different she was to most girls. "So, do you know my brother?" Emerson questioned.

"_Everyone _knows your brother." Emerson raised an eyebrow and Matt sighed with a light laugh. "Not really."

"Do you want to eat with me and them today?" Emerson asked, a little shyly. Emerson wondered why she was nervous; she wasn't like this with Tyler, Reid, and Pogue, anybody for that matter! She had always been bold and loud now, she was shy and quiet.

"Okay." Matt said and smiled brightly. He had, had enough of girls coming up to him this semester and it was only the first day, but the worst thing was he had been at the school for three years but of course getting your braces taken off and finally getting those contacts do a lot for someone's appearance. Today the girls that usually called him a freak and geek were hanging all over him; Example: Rebecca Snider. He shivered at the thought of the Snider sisters, both as snotty as bitchy as each other.

--

**So, Kira Snide has a sister, how painful! lol**

**Gosh I'm tired! I haven't red over it so there might be a few mistakes, sorry about those! Review please!**


	8. Risk It

**How stupid am I!? Gosh. I just realized that the little Chapter Eight thing below well lets just say I haven't been changing it but not worries I changed it this time. Anyway. Hope you like this chapter and it would be AMAZING if EVERYONE who reads it reviews, even if you hate it but don't be to mean! lol**

_**W**_hite _**E**_yes

_**C**_hapter _**E**__ight_:

Emerson looked around from her seat next to Caleb, looking for that certain green eyed blonde. Matt. She spotted him over by the fountain.

"MATT!" Emerson called, over to the boy. Matt looked over and spotted Emerson and with a smile made his way over to the group. Emerson watched with a happy smile as Matt slid in next to Emerson. "Guys this is Matt." Emerson said, looking around at her friends. She rolled her eyes as Sarah and Kate lifted up eyebrow and smirked at each other, that was never a good sign. "Matt this is my brother Caleb, Reid, Sarah, Tyler, Kate and Pogue!"

Matt smiled at them. Reid looked at the boy, with slight knowledge. "Aren't you with dude who did my homework two year ago?" Reid asked, looking over the blonde. Emerson shot Reid a look that could kill and he suddenly stopped talking and looked down at his food.

"Yeah I was." Matt answered and Emerson looked up in surprise. "But I've changed, I don't do that anymore." Matt laughed a little and looked up Emerson, who was smiling at him.

"Oh yes you've changed." Kate said, smirking across the table at Emerson who blushed lightly. Oh yes. She knew what Kate was thinking.

"Anyway Matt's in my English class." Emerson said, trying to break the awkward silence. "His my partner for our new assignment." Emerson added looked around and was glad to find that Caleb looked up, interested.

"Oh what's your assignment on?" Caleb asked, Emerson couldn't help but smile even bigger. Her brother was _making _an effort to try to get to know her friend, to bad she cant say the same for the others.

"Its on Romeo and Juliet." Matt said, as he opened his Coke with ease.

Emerson finished off her kebab just in time to hear the bell ring. "Oh my gosh guys! I've got gymnastics now!" Emerson said as she ran off to get changed into her leotard. Emerson made it to her locker located in-between Reid and Tyler's locker in record braking time, she shoved her backpack in her locker and grabbed her Victoria Secret Pink tote that contained her leotard.

Emerson quickly changed and slipped on a pair of sweat shorts, not wanting to walk to the gym with only a white leotard on. Emerson stood in front of the gym and exhaled. The senior class was starting to line up for their PE lesson and Emerson could spot Reid, Kate, Tyler and Sarah coming down the hall. Emerson smiled to them before making her way though the gym doors and past the PE teacher who was walking to invite her friends class in. Emerson slipped though the glass door that separated the PE class and the elite gymnasts. Emerson could see Reid and Sarah though the huge glass window, sound proof of course.

Emerson turned back to the gymnasts and saw a girl about her age on the beam. She was currently upside down and flipping her body onto the map beneath her. With a perfect landing the black haired girl shot and hands up and exited the beaming area. Emerson smiled at the girl and made her way over to the young girl who was drinking from her water.

"Hey, I'm Emerson." Emerson smile and held her hand out.

The girl smiled and put her water bottle down next to her bag. "Oh, Emerson Danvers, Caleb' little sister right?" Emerson nodded and grinned. "Serena Medello." Serena's eyes shot over to her outstretched hand and didn't shake it. She busied herself at looking at the tattoo that lay there. Emerson put her hand down by her side and fidgeted awkwardly. "Do you want to go see where the coach is?" Serena grabbed her own pair of shorts and slipped them on over her black leotard.

"Yeah. I'm new so I'm not sure where we were meant to meet." Emerson said, placing her Victoria Secret bag next to Serena's beautiful Prada one.

"Okay let's go find someone." Serena agreed and the two beautiful girls walked out of the glass room to be greeted by the PE class they both had forgotten about.

The moment the two beautiful girls were spotted, every eye was on them. Emerson's breath caught up her throat, she was never good in front of lots of people, she felt nervous, every eye was on them. Silence filled the air as Emerson and Serena glided across the room.

Tyler felt his insides heat up as he watched Emerson walk across the room, her leotard fitted tightly showing off every curve in its way, the blue shorts came down to her middle thigh and sat loosely on her toned tanned leg.

"Dude, just ask her out!" Reid said, as he watched his best friends eyes travel along with his other best friend's sister.

"What?" Tyler asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the brunette.

Reid rolled his eyes at his friend. "Ask her out!" Reid repeated.

"I don't know what you're talking about plus Caleb would skin any boy that even hit on her."

Reid laughed; he could just picture Caleb doing that. "Caleb doesn't have to know and what's life without a few risks."

Tyler's lips tugged into a mischievous grin and thought. _'What is life without risks?'_

**I'm sorry this is a little short, but I'm tired! Lol**

**Test week is also coming up so updates may be a little slow, sorry about that. **

**READ AND REVIEW **


	9. The Tutor

_**W**_hite _**E**_yes

_**C**_hapter _**N**__ine_:

"Emerson, can I see you for a second?" Mr Hiller spoke, as all the teenagers made their way out the door. Emerson Danvers stood back away from the crowd of tired teens and walked up to Mr Hiller. "Now Emerson, you have come half way though the year so I want to get you a tutor for the semester one work?" Emerson nodded her head and the man continued. "Now you have a choice from some of my best students, Max Reynolds, Amanda Price, Tyler Simms-"

"Tyler's fine." Emerson said, Mr Hiller smiled and told her that he would tell Tyler. Emerson walked out of the classroom with a smile stuck on her pretty face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sarah asked suddenly.

Emerson dropped in her books in shock. "GOSH SARAH! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Emerson cried, clutching her heart. Sarah laughed and smiled.

"So, how did gymnastics go yesterday?" Sarah asked, as the blonde and brunette walked down the halls of Spencer.

"Good. Lots of workouts mostly." Emerson said, brightly.

"Sounds fun?" Sarah said and Emerson laughed. The two girls made their way outside where Emerson and Sarah saw Caleb waiting by his adored Mustang. Sarah ran up to Caleb and hugged him and a quick kiss to the lips.

"No PDA!" Emerson said, Sarah laughed and Caleb pouted.

"What no loving from my favourite sister?"

"I'm your _only_ sister." Emerson replied and Caleb grinned at her blunt tone. Emerson hopped into the passenger seat of the Mustang and Caleb said goodbye to Sarah and followed Emerson's actions.

"We're going out for dinner tonight." Caleb said as he drove down the wide open roads of Ipswich.

"Okay, formal?" Emerson asked, looking out the window.

"Yeah." Caleb replied pulling into the long driveway to the Danvers' Manor.

**Okay, I know this is the shortest chapter I've EVER written but I wanted the next bit to be in a new chapter, so I'll post it later tonight, and that's a promise!**


	10. An Eighteenth Bash

_**W**_hite _**E**_yes

_**C**_hapter _**T**__en_:

Emerson placed the finishing touches on her hair; it was long and cured lightly. She fixed the red headband and now she was ready. Caleb, Abigail and Evelyn all waited patiently at the end of the stairs, they all turned at see a beautiful young girl wearing a fitted red haltered cocktail dress ending just before her knees, her hair glistened and her eyes sparkled brightly.

Emerson Danvers placed her hand on the stairs railing and she gracefully stepped down them in her new oh-so-elegant Dior heels. Emerson reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled at the two women and one man that were standing in front of her. Caleb was first to break the beautiful silence, "We better go." He said.

Emerson grinned, she was so excited. This was her first formal party, she was as you could call it; living the better life, the life of the rich and famous. Which in her case was not the life she had lived before.

"Of course." Evelyn said, smiling at the two teenagers. Evelyn finally noticed how much these two siblings looked alike, each special in there own different way but still both amazingly beautiful. Abigail, Caleb, Emerson and Evelyn walked to the door, Evelyn telling Abigail about how beautiful Emerson looked and how handsome Caleb was.

"Caleb, where are you going?" Emerson asked, watching her two year older brother get into his Mustang while everyone else slid into the black stretched limo.

"I'm picking up Sarah." Caleb spoke with a wide dreamy grin and twinkle in his eyes, it only made Emerson wish she had someone to hold and treasure. Yet, that someone hadn't come, yet...

The drive to the dinner party was short, maybe just eight minutes. "Emerson, you ready?" Abigail asked her daughter breaking her away from her cold stare out the window.

"Uh, yeah."

Emerson stepped out of the limo and waiting till Evelyn and her mother joined her at the front door. Evelyn smiled and opened the door revealing a large white house with expensive marble floors and rich cream walls. There were ladies and gentlemen walking around holding cocktail and wine glasses with the few waitress and waiters walking around.

"Evelyn!" A voice from behind said, Emerson turned and saw Evelyn and a beautiful blonde lady hugging. _'This must be the hostess.'_ Emerson thought, taking in the lady's elegant looks.

"Darling, wonder party!" Evelyn exclaimed, looking around at all the people. The blonde lady turned to look at Emerson, her eyes widening and thin lips curving into a bright and friendly smile.

"No!" The blonde lady said, looking at Evelyn for an answer. Emerson saw Evelyn nod out of the corner of the brown eye. "Little Emerson Danvers?" Emerson's eyes flicked up, looking the beautiful blonde in 

the eyes, curiosity filled Emerson's eyes as she gazed at the lady in front. Emerson slowly nodded at her name.

"I haven't seen you since you were three years old!" The lady said, laughing looking between Evelyn and Emerson. Emerson smiled unsurely and the blonde laughed. "I'm sorry, you probably don't remember me, I'm Molly." Molly held a manicured hand out and Emerson took it gratefully.

"Emerson." Emerson introduced, smiling sweetly.

"Oh honey, I know." Molly laughed.

Emerson smiled and looked around at the party, she couldn't see anyone she knew nor could she see Caleb which meant he wasn't back from picking up Sarah. She turned back to see Evelyn, Abigail and Molly walking off together, weaving though the crowds of adults and teenagers.

Emerson walked off to the bar hoping she would find someone to talk to, unfortunately nobody caught her eye. She sat down on the soft bar stool and bar attendee walked over greeting her with a smile.

"What can I get you?" The man asked, not noticing she was under aged.

"Um." Emerson looked around wondering if anyone would know she was about you break the law. "Can I have a Raspberry Vodka Cruiser." The man turned and nodded, grabbing the drink out of the fridge and turning back to place it on the counter in front. Emerson smiled and brought the Cruiser up to her lips, sipping it softly and felt the red liquid burn down the back of her throat.

"Didn't think a perfect Danvers would be one to break the law in public." A deep voice said, Emerson turned on her chair and saw a blonde haired boy come into view. Reid.

"You're drinking and you're under aged!" Emerson replied, taking a long chug of her red vodka.

"I'm Reid Garwin." Reid replied coolly with a sip of his beer and a proud smirk. Emerson laughed at how truth the statement was and smiled.

"Who's party is this anyway?" Emerson asked, taking another sip of her Raspberry Cruiser.

Reid raised an eyebrow. "Its Tyler's parents birthday party for him." He replied.

"No way! Really?"

Reid nodded. "Caleb never told me!" Emerson sighed. "I didn't think this would be the type of party you lot would have."

"Ha! This is family and close friend's party for him. His parents are going away so they're having a party for him now." Reid said, finishing off his beer and ordering another one.

"Oh. So Molly is Tyler's mother?"

"Hmm Molly, beautiful Molly." Reid sighed and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Yeah that's his mother. Speaking of his birthday what are you going to get him?"

Emerson sighed lightly and fingered her light wavy brown curls that wear sitting around her ribs. "I'm not sure-"

Reid cut the brunette off, quickly. "Great. I thought we could both give him a huge present and it would be from both of us." Reid said Emerson nodded and watched us Reid left but not before grabbing a plastic looking blonde from the crowd and rushing up the stairs with her. Emerson laughed at Reid and grabbed her vodka and walked outside to be greeted by the cold Ipswich weather.

"Emerson?" A voice from behind spoke, Emerson gracefully turned a meet the electric blue eyes of Tyler Simms.

"Ty. What's wrong?" Tyler's eyes had a glassy affect to them, a confused and concerned look carried out in his handsome face and his fingers even fidgeting nervously.

"I was just thinking about my eighteenth." Tyler said, his eyes going back down towards his hands.

"What abou- Oh." Emerson said but stopping when she realized he was going to be ascending two days before Easter. "Tyler, don't worry! You're going to be fine, honestly. Plus the Easter holidays are coming up, so your birthday's on a holiday." Tyler didn't answer but looked up into the honest eyes of Emerson Danvers.

**Chapter Ten is Up!**

**Oh and disclaimer: I do not own the covenant boys, sadly. **

**Also I want you guys to tell me what you think of the Tyler/Emerson relationship, i didn't want them to move to quickly but then not to slow, so feedback is loved! Review? Please and Thankyou !**


	11. Auditions

**AUDITIONS: **

**I'm holding auditions for one person to be in the story, so  
if you wish to play a part in White Eyes then fill out this form:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Height:  
Hair Colour:  
Eye Colour:  
Skin Colour:  
Anything Else?**

**Okay, so send it in a review or private message! **


	12. Easter's Down Side

_**W**_hite _**E**_yes

_**C**_hapter _**E**__leven_:

"Reid!" Emerson wined, as Reid pulled her away from the group and down hallway and into an empty classroom. It had been two days since Tyler's –parents- Party and Tyler was ascending tonight at exactly 9.14PM. It was also the last day of Spencer due to Easter Break where they would have three weeks on holidays. "What?" Emerson asked as Reid shut the classroom door.

"It's about Tyler's present." Reid said. "I was thinking, we could go to your hometown and that trip could be his present. I'd pay of course."

"Wait, what do you get out of this?" Emerson asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"California for three weeks, have you seen the girls there!?"

"Oh yeah. I'm from there, remember?" Reid smirked and looked Emerson up and down.

"Yeah. I remember." Reid said, flashing his signature smirk.

Emerson rolled her eyes at the older boy. "Fine, what do you want me to pay for?" Emerson asked.

"Nothing." The blonde stated simply.

"Nothing?" The young girl asked, confused. Reid nodded, his blonde hair bouncing up and down with volume.

"Nothing." He confirmed. "Just come." Emerson nodded and smiled before headed towards the closed door. She gripped the door handle and quickly remembered something.

"When do we leave?"

"The day after Easter." Emerson smiled back at the blonde and opened the door wide and headed into the crowded hallways of Spencer. A day after Easter, well that was one heck of a time. For Emerson and Tyler, little did anyone know. Both would go though insuperable pain.

--

Tomorrow was Easter and things at the Danvers' Manor were getting edgy. Caleb was worried about Emerson, Emerson was always in a bad mood, Tyler had just ascended the day before, while nobody had seen Emerson's mother, Abigail. Abigail was always out and Emerson was taking the fall.

"Caleb, do not tell her." Evelyn pressed on her son, Caleb. Caleb ran a hand though his dark shiny hair and let out a loud groan.

"Not even the boys?" Caleb asked, looking at Emerson who was watching The OC in the theatre room.

"Nobody, Caleb." Caleb slowly nodded his at the new information that he had been given. "At midnight exactly tonight made sure she hasn't ran off or is not outside." Again Caleb nodded his head. Evelyn gave her boy a quick smile before going to check on Emerson, yet again her mother was not home.

"Gah, I'm going to check the book!" Caleb said quietly to himself before he grabbed his jacket and his Mustang's keys and headed out into the chilly weather.

Caleb drove along the road that he had taken so many times before, but this time new worries and concerns filled his head. The brunette boy parked in front of the house that used to hold his fathers crippled body but that now lay in the Ipswich Cemetery.

Caleb set his feet on the staircase that so many fathers before him had. He found himself at the end of the ancient looking house's stairs and was now looking at the room that he was so familiar with. As Caleb set his large swimmers foot down on the hard wooded floors, candles lit around him and the Book of Damnation shone and make its way out of the bookshelf and towards a circular table.

Caleb sighed and took the seat with the word, _Danvers_ written a cross the top. He let his eye lay onto the old knowledgeable book in front of him and thought about one thing, _Angels._ In a second wind came around the book and flicked its pages until Caleb found himself looking at the picture of a beautiful blonde Angel, the same picture he had been looking at two weeks ago. Caleb ran his finger over the lines looking for any evidence of what his mother said.

_As Angel's do not age with the use of the Power, like most supernatural creatures they do however live what Jesus lived though, on Easter, Good Friday, Christmas and other important events, they will feel what Jesus, the savour felt, see what Jesus saw, touch what Jesus touched. This gift is also a curse in so many ways but most of all it is greater than any Power alive. Be blessed. _

Caleb tugged on his hair, thinking about how such a beautiful person, his step-sister will have to feel and see what scares people the most. Tonight Emerson Danvers will a buried in a cave and later will come back from that daunting dream only to enter it again on Easter Monday but hey, least its the holidays...

**Okay okay, I know that sucked. Sorry about the strange ending a was having problems with it lol. Anyway i've chosen a lovely person for the role of mean girl, MEGHAN AKA GRLWITHOUTANAME!**

**But I want to thank everyone for applying and I might hold more auditions for roles later on in the story. Anyway tell me what you think, of the chapter! I know its a little short and ermmmm,strange but hey, I'm getting writers block. Arh good old writers block! **

**R & R **


	13. Notice!

Sorry I havent updated in so long!

I as you can probably tell, I have writers block with these three stories; The Cost Of Fame, White Eyes and Redwood Hills.

Im thinking of getting some fresh people to audition to play, the main, and the two best friends. To all you Jonas fans, sorry but this ones going to be THE COVENANT! Its going to be Reid centred since everyone has been asking for a Reid one.

Go Audition!And Help me!

Thanks :)


End file.
